How to make mods
HOW TO MAKE YOUR OWN MOD ON PC/MAC Requirements -WinRAR or 7zip -Visual Studio Code or Notepad++ Steps 1. Extract the data.jet file using WinRAR or 7zip. I recommend you put the data.jet in a seperate folder first. If you are asked for a password, use the passwords in Jambyte's server. 2. You should now have an Assets folder. Navigate through the Assets and JSON folder to find all the editable game files. 3. Edit stuff! BloonSets, BloonDefinitions, TowerDefinitions, WeaponDefinitions, and UpgradeDefinitions will probably be your best friends. Make sure to open the files with VS Code or Notepad++ (I recommend VS Code because notepad++ is ugly as shit). 4. Once you are finished editing, make sure all the files are saved and go back to the Assets folder created. Right click it and add to archive (might be under a drop down menu) and a big pop up should appear. Your only concerns in this pop up is the name at the top that should be "Assets.zip" as default. Change this to "data.jet". In the bottom right corner should be either an encryption section with 2 textboxes or a button saying "set password" which you should click. Paste the password you used before into both. Once you do all this, click OK and your modded data.jet should appear! 5. Drag the data.jet into the BTD Battles Assets folder. Replace the old one if it's still there. Common Mistakes: -Make sure you extract and archive properly. Doing this improperly will most likely result in runtime errors. -Paste files you change into a JSON validaitor to make sure you didn't screw up any syntax -The game just doesn't like certain values being changed. You might want to stay away from unlocks, shops, and leftover BTD5 code when first starting out. -If the tower appears to have 0 range when placing it, it means something went wrong with it's weapons. -Have patience! We're not here to spoonfeed you, we are here to assist you. HOW TO MAKE YOUR OWN MOD ON ANDROID (note this is way less detailed then the pc version because adroid mods aren't as common): Requirements: ZArchiever Any text editor Apk editor Open Apk editor, select btdb. Go to assets/assets, the extract the data.jet to any file path you want. Then open ZArchiver. Go to the file patch where you extracted the data.jet. Extract the files inside to the file path of your choice. Normally it will ask you for a password. So input the android password(You can find it in #passwords) Then go to the text editor and edit the stuff you want. After that go to ZArchiver and select the extracted files. Compress them to a .zip, but now choose ZipCrypto as encryption and then enter the android password. Give the compressed file the name data.jet. After doing that open Apk editor go to btdb replace the old data.jet with the modded and make a apk. Then uninstall the original btdb and install the modded.